Universal Webs
by Rosezelene Ersa
Summary: well, It happened again. Thrust into yet another universe, this time without my friend Kass, I've lost most of my memories and have landed on the front porch of a certain household. Super heroes, super villains, crazy government agents from our universe trying to hunt me down, Osborne being a pain... ugh. It hurts my brain to think about it too much. R&R! IMAGE PENDING
1. Chapter 1

A young girl of about 15 lies unconscious on the doorstep of a small suburban home.

Slightly overweight and of a thick build, her form slumps over the stairs and against the railing.

A large red welt on her crown appears brightly out of place next to her short dark-brown locks, the natural golden highlights shining like a halo around her head.

Her eyes open for a second- beautiful green and gold irises.

A moment later the door opens. A cry of dismay sounds through the air, and her eyes close once again.

That girl…is me; Linzy Keeper. This is part of my story.

* * *

Ow. My head hurts, an incessant pounding in my skull adding to my agony.

Groaning I slowly open my eyes.

"She's waking up!"

…definitely a male voice; my eyes rush to focus.

The blur of color hurts… I slam them shut again.

"Um, hello? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

His voice was definitely concerned, but the most I could do was groan.

" Take it easy honey."

A woman's voice said to me.

" She's suffering from concussion, peter. She doesn't have the strength to…"

her voice faded as I slipped back into unconsciousness…

When I woke up a while later, I felt much better.

I sat up and surveyed the room around me.

Apparently I was in a small, possibly suburban home, laying on a banal kaki couch in the living room.

"Where am I?" I wondered allowed, nearly jumping out of my skin when someone answered.

" You're at our house, honey. I have never seen anyone recover from concussion so quickly."

I gulped, gazing at the white hared woman before me.

She looked vaguely familiar…

"Concussion?"

" Yes, you passed out on our door step and hit your head. Thankfully Peter was here and he helped me get you inside."

"Peter?" I repeated dumbly.

"Hey."

The teen gave a small wave, the lopsided half-grin making his square chin look even wider.

He had light brown hair parted down the middle and mischievous blue-grey eyes.

My mouth gaped as I recognized him.

'_Peter parker? As in…Spider-man?!_' I thought.

'_This is way too weird._'

"So, what is your name?"

"My name's…uh…" I strained my brain for a second.

What was my name?

How did I remember Peter/spider if I can't remember my own… wait a second.

"My name's Linzy." I finally said, secretly appalled that I'd forgotten it in the first place.

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

" Linzy, who are your family? Where are you from?"Ms. May Parker asked gently.

" Umm…"

the older woman pulled peter aside and sighed.

" It's just as I suspected," she started as I tried to hear.

" Peter, I think she has amnesia."'

* * *

I gasped, my hand flying to my throat.

Amnesia!?

There is no way I have amnesia!

That only happens in soap operas… right?

I started to panic when I began to ask myself questions.

Where was I from?

How did I get here?

How the heck did I know about spider-man?

Wait… was I animated right now?

I have no idea where that came from… how does one know if one is animated anyway?

Ok, breathe Linzy, breathe.

One question at a time.

How did I get here in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (obviously...)**

"Linzy!" my friends-family-parents, called… they sounded really far away.

"Linzy, come back!"

"I cant." I replied softly.

" I have to finish what I've started."

Their voices echoed through my mind,

"if you don't return soon, you may never come back!"

"NO." a great masked face appeared before me covered in shadow.

"SHE WON'T."

Then, there was laughter, evil foreboding laughter.

* * *

I woke with a start in my room in the Parker house.

Rubbing my pounding head, I sat up.

That was weird.

It was almost as if I knew that guy…

Peter poked his head in the door.

" Hey Linzy, its time to get up."

I sighed.

Right.

Ms. Parker, or, Aunt May as she'd forcefully told me to call her, had enrolled me in Peter's high school.

Joy.

As I got up and began to get ready, my mind soon wandered.

Almost before I'd known what was happening, Peter and Aunt May had adopted me right into the folds their small family.

I was given the guestroom on the second floor without so much as a word, and Peter soon began to think of me as family.

Why, you ask?

I have no idea.

Honestly, why would anyone keep a strange amnesic in their house then adopt them instead of turning them in to the police or something?

At any rate, I settled into these arrangements quite easily before my memories started to return…

but as I recalled more and more of my previous life I began to feel out of place.

I never let anyone know that i remembered, and so I stayed with my new found family;

even as I learned that they were TV show characters.

Yep.

I also remembered about my universe hopping adventures (see story, universe hopping 101:firebreather) and began to wonder at where my friend Kass had

ended up.

"Umm, Linzy? HELLO!" I looked up quickly from my breakfast.

" Oh, sorry peter. I was zoning."

He shook his head.

"Well you better snap out of it or we'll be late for school. Come on already."

I grabbed T.B, (my backpack), and headed out the door.

* * *

Seeing as I have no previous records, I don't know how Aunt May got me in the same grade and classes as peter, but somehow she pulled it off.

'Yes, she is an interesting old lady, isn't she?' T.B asked from his spot on my shoulder as we walked to class.

Yes, my backpack talks.

No, he's not related to Dora's backpack.

…Ok, I better explain before I lose you.

You see, T.B has followed both Kass and I into every single universe so far.

In the beginning he was just a regular oversized beige backpack with too many books stuffed into it… but once we were in a different world he became a

bottomless pit of supplies and personality.

(…please don't ask me how that happened. I'm just as clueless as you are, dear reader. And, While I'm at it…how is it I keep getting tossed into all these different universes anyway? Anyone care to enlighten me? No? Ok then.)

"It's been a while since you've talked to me. Why didn't you just talk so I remembered everything sooner?" I asked him silently.

'What do you think? Backpacks can't get amnesia too?'

I stopped abruptly when peter stuck his hand in my face.

"I was zoning again, wasn't I?"

"Yep. You seriously need to cut that out, or people will start thinking that you're weird."

pfft. Who would think I was weird?

…don't answer that.

The rest of the day flew by. In each class I was introduced as Linzy Parker, Peter's cousin, and let me tell you, it felt extremely strange.

I got a lot of sidelong glances, especially during lunch.

Peter and his friends, Harry and Mary Jane, sat in the center of the lunchroom, so I had a 360 view of all the weird looks I was getting.

'I wonder which version I'm in anyway… I see no sign of the team, so it must not be ultimate…but he looks like the Peter from ultimate, and he doesn't work for

the Bugle…ugh. Why do I insist on torturing myself?'

* * *

A few nights later peter and I were invited to accompany Harry and his dad to a fancy dinner party.

Having nothing else to do, we accepted.

The limo ride over was an interesting experience in itself, but really took the cake.

He seemed really interested in me and kept asking about my hobbies.

I talked about reading and writing, but he seemed a little bored with my answers.

"Do you like science, like your cousin here?"

'I stopped for a second.

Where had that come from?

"Yes." I replied, choosing my words carefully.

was definitely probing for something.

"I remember that I was top of my class in my old school."

I looked at peter.

'How long till we get there?' my gaze implored, but he just shrugged and went back to his conversation with harry.

I sighed again.

Looks like I'm on my own.

'I resent that thought!' T.B shouted in my mind, startling the daylights out of me.

"Sheesh, T.B, what's your problem? I can hear you without all the yelling ya know."

I could just feel his smile.

'Yeah, I know, but its much more fun just to yell at you.'

Finally we arrived at the restaurant, where peter ordered a 200 dollar hamburger.

Mr. Osborn told me to order whatever I wanted, but everything was so expensive I was loath to even touch the tableware.

In the end, Harry ordered for me.

I bit into the entrée, enjoying every tiny flavor that found its way into my mouth.

As I observed the strange topping, my breath caught in my throat.

"Is… is that…gold?" I croaked.

"Um, yeah. Don't worry, its edible." Harry completely missed the point.

I turned to Peter.

"…Gold!"

he smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Gold. You don't catch on very fast, do you?"

after giving him my least-likely-to-kill-him death glare of death, I looked back at my plate.

May as well not let all this good food go to waste…


	3. Chapter 3

**M'kay, before any of you read anything beyond this author's note, THERE IS A SINGING OC. **

**I am aware that is present in a lot of fan fictions, I've read a few myself so I'd understand if you want to skip this chapter. **

**There will be a few more song snippets scattered thoughout this fic since Linzy has a soundtrack in her own mind but**

**i've tried not to make them too long.**

**_ I wont make you suffer though the entirety of anything. _**

**for future referance,**

**I OWN NONE OF THEM. **

**NONE.**

**That is my disclaimer for the songs.**

**I also do not own nor do I claim to own ultimate spider-man.**

**Now that that's out of the way,**

**enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 3

At some point during the night, Mr. Osborne was called up to the microphone.

He made his way slowly to the front of the dining room where the stage was, but the way his feet were dragging…

I leaned over to harry and whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong with your dad?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and watched as his dad began to speak.

"he's just upset because the singer wigged out on him a few minutes ago, so now he doesn't have anyone to sing the national anthem for the party… its kinda a big deal."

I blinked.

"This party is so important they have someone sing the national anthem? Why wasn't I informed?"

looking down at my simple green dress I had a sudden thought.

'_Now I know why I feel so under dressed!_'

"Please don't worry about it; it's really not that big a deal… it's just, uh, tradition."

Peter snorted, then took another bite out of his burger.

I rolled my eyes. Even in another universe, guys are still guys.

* * *

To say I was surprised when the first measure of the national anthem began to play would be an understatement.

"Harry, didn't you say the singer quit?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Then why is the music playing?"

he frowned.

"I don't know, but if no one sings things might get a little hectic for my dad."

"Why?" I asked as Peter excused himself to go to the restroom.

"It would be bad for his "image", as always. He told everyone he'd get a spectacular singer, and the press has been raving about it ever since. It would just blemish that perfect facade he has."

As the music approached the starting point for the anthem, I was having a serious conversation with myself.

'No, Linzy. Don't even think about it. You are not a "spectacular singer" and you really shouldnt draw any attention to yourself…no, no, NO! DO YOU HEAR ME SELF? I SAID N-" all hope of keeping my argument was lost when the first word sprung from my mouth and I stood up to sing.

**_"Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars…"_**

'_What the heck am I doing?' _I wondered, and before I knew it was upon the last verse,

**_"O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave…"_**

The last note seemed to drone on forever as the music ebbed away in the background, then all was silent.

Suddenly a wave of applause erupted from the all around me, besides me, next to me.

My eyes widened and I took an involuntary step backward; this wave of sound…humans can be this loud?

People of all classes came up to me and shook my hand, looks of amusement and pleasure plain on their faces.

Harry stared, opened mouthed, as did his father, who was still on the stage.

It was Mr. Osborn who recovered first, however. "And that was Miss Linzy Parker, singing the national anthem for our special music tonight."

"WHAT?" Peter gasped, startling me out of my stupor.

"Oh… hey peter… Back from the bathroom already?" I smiled innocently, wavering only when his brow furrowed.

"I never knew you could sing like that…"


	4. Chapter 4

**well don't you feel special! Updated twice in one day...yeah, don't get used to that. **

***jazz hands***

**I-don't-own-ultimate-spider man!**

***one person kick-line***

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

In the limo ride back I was in an extremely awkward position.

Harry kept looking at me like I was one of those higher-than-thou divas (with a halo and everything), Mr. Osborne wouldn't stop smiling (a creepy, creepy smile), and Peter … well… Peter was kind of miffed I hadn't mentioned my singing voice earlier and kept eyeing my throat as if it was a weapon of mass destruction.

All the while I was forced to sit there and twiddle my thumbs while some sort of mental tug of war went on around me.

Finally we pulled into our driveway and I made a beeline for the door of the limo, only to be stopped when Mr. Osborne grabbed my hand.

"Linzy, I just want to say again how thankful I am that you came tonight. If there's ever anything you need, please don't be afraid to ask me."

I bit my lip and nodded quickly.

"Sure Mr. Osborne, but really there's no need."

I grasped peter's hand and pulled him out after me.

"Come on peter; let's go before something else happens." I muttered through my teeth.

Osborne was really getting on my nerves, though I couldn't tell you why if I wanted to.

(you know, besides the fact that he is/was/will be the goblin… but I was trying not to think about that…)

'_I'm soooo tired_!' I thought as I fell into bed a minute later.

With some effort I flipped off my simple white slippers and pulled my earrings out, tossing them on the bedside table.

I laid there for a moment, just breathing, then got up and gathered my things to go take a shower.

I passed Peter in the hall on the way to the bathroom.

He looked at me for a split second, and turned his head as if to say, '_we'll talk later_.'

I sighed, and then continued on my way.

'_I wonder what's got peter all ticked off about my voice?' _ I thought as I stepped into the shower.

'_sure, I may not have mentioned it, but come on, its not like some huge secret or anything-HOT!' _ I twisted the knob and stayed to the side of the shower till the water cooled.

'_ok, I give up. No more thinking till tomorrow, got it Linzy?_'

After getting out of the shower I went to bed, where I twisted and turned for a few hours before getting sick of not being able to sleep.

Already wearing an oversized t-shirt, I pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and crept into the hallway.

As I tiptoed past peter's darkened room curiosity got the better of me and I took a peek inside.

"Gone." I shook my head and continued on my way; he probably was out doing superhero stuff, as per usual.

Not really sure about where I was going, I stood in the dark living room for a moment before opening the front door and going outside.

Taking a deep breath and closing the door behind me I turned around and looked up at my present home.

All the windows were dark and not a single sound came from inside, a ladder leaning up against one side of the house.

Curious I walked toward the ladder, then without giving myself time to think, climbed up onto the roof.

Finding a nice, slanted spot I sat down and lay on my back, blocking out my surroundings and gazing at whatever stars I could find in the smoggy Manhattan sky.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice said, causing me to start and slide a little ways.

"Peter! What are you doing up here?" he laughed as I caught myself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What I want to know is, what are **_you_ **doing up here?"

I sighed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"I dunno.…" I stopped talking and let the word hang in the air for a moment before deciding to continue.

"Didn't Mr. Osborne seem kinda, I don't know, strange to you? I mean, I know he's rich and therefore most likely a little crazy (Peter laughed at that), but for a while there it seemed like he was-"

"Totally fawning over you? I wouldn't take it the wrong way, he was just really appreciative of what you did. You really threw him off when you sang. "

I laughed apprehensively. He didn't get my point at all!

"…Yeah, well apparently he wasn't the only one. What was with you anyway?"

"I, I don't really know?"

"Is that a question or a statement?" I asked playfully, recovering quickly and moving back towards the ladder.

I yawned.

"Aw, it doesn't really matter, Linzy. Anyway, I'm going back to bed. Night cuz."

…cuz? As in…cousin?

Huh.

I lifted hand.

"Night."


End file.
